


Team Summers Presents: The After Action Report

by reena_jenkins



Series: Field Trips Are Awesome [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Embedded Video, Gen, Homework, Video Format: Streaming, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Munroe and Team Grey got home from the American Museum of Natural History, and went off to do their own things.</p><p>Team Summers, on the other hand, got home from the American Museum of Natural History....and made a slideshow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Summers Presents: The After Action Report

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Field Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946610) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



Darwin flopped backward onto his bed, jostling Warren and Sean and landing sprawled over Alex's oustretched legs. "I can't believe Scott's making us write a report about our trip to the museum," he whined. "None of the other groups had to do a report."

 

The mattress currently holding the entirety of Team Summers (minus CIT Scott, of course) had been pushed into the far corner of the dorm months ago, leaving a large open space in the middle of the room - a large open space that had more than enough room for four teenage boys and an extra pair of wings. And yet, all four were crammed onto the single, college twin mattress, arms and legs in each other's space.

 

"Not just a report - an After Action Report. Like we're in the military," Warren replied.

 

"Ugh. God, I hate PowerPoint." Sean was wedged in the corner, back pressed against two walls, resting a MacBook on his lap and Warren's weight on his left shoulder. The rest of Warren was hanging his wings over the edge of the bed, but enough of him was supported by Sean that he didn't overbalance and tumble to the floor. "Do you _know_ how annoying it it, to have to go back and add in every single animation?"

 

"No, Sean. We don't know. Because you've been hogging my laptop this whole time." Warren nudged his shoulder - and his wing - into Sean as he spoke.

 

"Hey! I'm just trying to help. It's not like any of you guys are chipping in."

 

Underneath Darwin's head, Alex shifted. His legs weren't numb yet, but pins and needles weren't far off if Darwin kept his big fat skull there much longer. "Shut up. Me and Darwin took the pictures."

 

Warren snickered. "You mean, you and Darwin sent a bunch of phallic text messages to each other, and then made goo-goo eyes when your brother wasn't looking. _Marie and Bobby_ took the pictures."

 

"Whatever, Warren," Darwin piped up from where he hadn't moved. At all. At this rate, Alex would have to shove him onto the carpet to get feeling back in his legs. "You're just jealous no-one sent _you_ a picture of that blue whale."

 

Finally, after entire minutes of silence - broken only by Sean stabbing at the laptop's keyboard in frustration, Warren being a backseat speller, and Alex finally pushing Darwin off the bed - the slideshow was finished. Sean pressed play, and the rest of Team Summers watched their finished project in awe.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Sean, is just Scott gonna see this?" Alex asked. "Or is he gonna show it to the Professor, too?"

 

"Yeah, I think he is. Why?"

 

Warren stared incredulously at the computer screen. "Um, you might not want to put that thing about The Hobbit in, then. Or the thing about Dr. Lehnsherr talking too much. Just a suggestion."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
